The Day With You
by hanaruppi
Summary: Kala tak ada lagi tempat bagimu untuk merasakan setetes kebahagiaan, percayalah bahwa masih ada tempat istimewa untukmu di hati seseorang. Tunggu hingga saat hari itu tiba.


Spesial untuk Aya Uccas…

Juga untuk semua pecinta KakaSaku…

.

.

.

Kala tak ada lagi tempat bagimu untuk merasakan setetes kebahagiaan, percayalah bahwa masih ada tempat istimewa untukmu di hati seseorang. Tunggu, hingga saat hari itu tiba…

**The Day with You**

by hanaruppi

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Angin di penghujung Desember berhembus pelan. Begitu dingin dan pilu, seolah menusuk sampai ke tulang. Musim dingin sedang berada pada puncaknya. Meskipun hari itu langit tidak sedang menurunkan salju. Masih tampak jejak-jejak si putih yang turun tanpa henti beberapa hari belakangan di Kyoto. Pepohonan, atap-atap bagunan, dan jalan, putih diselimuti salju sejauh mata memandang.

Sekali lagi angin bertiup. Haruno Sakura merapatkan mantel, sementara tangannya didekap erat sambil menahan gigil tubuhnya. Sudah hampir satu jam dia berada di tempat itu. Hanya berjalan menyeret sepatu boot, sambil memejamkan mata untuk merasakan hembusan angin dingin yang membelai rambutnya yang panjang.

Dinginnya hari itu membuat Sakura rindu, rindu pada musim gugur yang luar biasa indah di Kyoto. Setiap kali angin berhembus, dedaunan _momiji _yang telah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan akan saling bergesekan sehingga menimbulkan suara yang terdengar begitu syahdu, seolah pohon-pohon _momiji _itu sedang bersenandung. Langit akan nampak begitu biru, cerah bagai lautan, dengan sapuan awan-awan yang menggulung tipis. Suasana yang seperti itu selalu disukai oleh Sakura.

Namun hal itu tak akan bisa dinikmatinya karena musim telah berganti.

Musim dingin adalah hal yang paling Sakura benci. Baginya musim dingin sama halnya seperti kematian. Tidak ada warna kecuali putih. Tidak ada rasa kecuali dingin. Pilu dan kelam. Itulah musim dingin.

Tak ada yang dibencinya lebih dari musim dingin… kecuali satu, hidupnya. Sakura benci hidupnya.

Orang-orang bilang Haruno Sakura adalah gadis paling beruntung. Dia diciptakan Tuhan dengan nasib yang begitu bagus. Gadis cantik nan pintar yang lahir dalam keluarga serba berkecukupan. Kedua orang tuanya adalah orang terpandang. Sakura hampir persis seperti putri.

Namun siapa bilang Haruno Sakura bahagia dengan hidupnya?

Gadis muda yang di mata setiap orang begitu sempurna, diam-diam menyembunyikan derita dalam batinnya. Sakura tak pernah ingin menjadi seperti dirinya saat ini. Jika boleh dilahirkan kembali, jika boleh dia memilih, dia ingin menjadi gadis biasa saja.

Sakura sudah muak, jengah pada hidupnya yang begitu absurd. Dia bosan terus-terusan menjadi anak baik. Selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya, Sakura tidak pernah membantah orang tuanya. Dia selalu menjadi anak penurut. Apapun yang diinginkan ayah maupun ibunya, pasti dilaksanakan dengan patuh, tanpa mengeluh. Walau sebenarnya hatinya berontak. Namun Sakura tak bisa melakukannya. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan ayah maupun sang ibu. Sakura ingin mereka mengerti, memahami apa yang sebenarnya Sakura butuhkan. Sakura hanya menginginkan kebebasan. Melakukan satu hal saja di luar keinginan kedua orang tuanya. Satu hal saja… Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mau mengerti.

Hidup Sakura tak lebih dari sebuah boneka. Saat kanak-kanak, teman bermainnya ditentukan. Beranjak remaja, pergaulannya dibatasi. Lulus sekolah, universitasnya dipilihkan, termasuk jurusan yang harus dipelajarinya. Dan sekarang, bahkan pendamping hidupnya telah disediakan.

Kesabarannya habis.

Kini dia damai dalam pelarian—bukan benar-benar lari dari rumah. Sakura sudah terbiasa menghindar setiap ada hal-hal yang membuatnya tertekan. Dia perlu waktu untuk berpikir lebih jernih. Hanya untuk menyegarkan kembali kepalanya, hingga akhirnya dapat memperbaiki suasana hati.

Ketenangan Kyoto selalu membuatnya nyaman. Kota ini begitu indah dan alami. Udara masih begitu bersih. Langitnya jauh lebih jernih dibandingkan langit Tokyo, kota tempatnya dibesarkan. Kyoto adalah kota kelahiran Sakura. Hanya saja karena ayahnya membangun sebuah bisnis, keluarga mereka harus pindah ke Tokyo agar bisnis itu bisa berkembang lebih pesat. Obesesi sang ayah memang tidak salah, bisnis yang dibangunnya sejak Sakura belum lahir itu benar-benar berkembang dan maju pesat hingga saat ini. Sakura masa bodoh soal itu. Jika saja dia bisa memilih, dia akan terus tinggal di Kyoto sampai akhir hayatnya. Alih-alih, dia tak pernah punya pilihan, bahkan sejak lahir.

Kyoto kini hanya menjadi tempat pelarian untuknya. Suasana alamnya mampu membuat Sakura melupakan apapun. Ya, itu yang dia inginkan. Sakura ingin melupakan semuanya; kedua orang tuanya yang egois, hidupnya yang tak bebas, serta segala aturan yang membuatnya terkungkung seperti boneka tali yang hanya bisa bergerak jika dikendalikan. Sakura ingin melupakan semua itu.

Jika saja dia bisa…

Sakura berhenti di tepi pagar kayu memanjang yang membatasi jalan dengan danau yang menjorok agak curam. Airnya yang gelap dengan permukaan yang begitu tenang telah membeku di musim dingin. Salju tebal menyelimutinya, menyembunyikan keindahan alami yang biasanya nampak di musim gugur. Sakura selalu suka memandang ke permukaan airnya. Bagai cermin raksasa yang memantulkan warna biru langit dari celah-celah dedaunan pohon oak raksasa yang tumbuh di tepinya; seperti potongan-potongan puzzle biru yang berserakan. Saat angin berhembus, riak-riak kecil mengembang di permukaan danau. Namun ini sedang musim dingin. Dia tidak bisa melainkan semua keindahan itu, kecuali hanya warna putih. Polos. Seperti hidupnya yang monoton.

Sakura memejamkan lagi matanya. Membayangkan seolah semua beban pikirannya bisa terhapus bersama angin.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tasnya yang disampirkan ke pundak. Sakura terkejut. Saat dia sadari, orang itu sudah berlari jauh bersama tas miliknya. Mau tak mau Sakura mengejar.

"Pencuri!" dia berteriak.

Sakura kesal harus dibuat berlari karena ini. Di sekolah pun, pelajaran olah raga adalah yang paling tidak dia sukai. Terbukti, kini dia sudah tertinggal jauh. Orang yang membawa tasnya itu berlari tanpa lelah sedikitpun, sementara dia sudah kehabisan tenaga dan hampir kehabisan napas. Sakura terengah-engah. Sendi-sendi kakinya serasa mau lepas. Tapi dia tak bisa membiarkan begitu saja tasnya dibawa lari.

Saat hendak melintasi jalanan terbuka, Sakura tak lebih dulu terpikirkan kendaran yang sedang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Tanpa sempat menghindar, kepala mobil van itu menabrak tubuh Sakura sebelum benar-benar berhasil berhenti. Suara gesekan ban dengan aspal menimbulkan decit memekakkan telinga.

Sakura terkapar di atas aspal dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

**oOo**

Harum aroma bunga-bungaan menyeruak. Desir angin menggoyangkan hiasan gantung di luar jendela, mengalunkan selentingan melodi merdu saat setiap batang-batang logam itu beradu.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura membuka mata. Dia berada di sebuah ruang kamar; ruangan tradisional berpintu geser dengan lantai beralaskan _tatami_. Wangi-wangian bunga yang tadi diciumnya berasal dari _ikebana_ yang diletakkan di salah satu sudut ruangan. Dia berbaring di atas kasur lipat dengan tubuh tertutup selimut tebal yang begitu hangat.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dua orang pria dari ruangan lain.

"…kepalanya tidak apa-apa. Yang aku khawatirkan, akibat yang ditimbulkan saat dia bangun nanti."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, seperti yang kebanyakan terjadi. Gegar di kepala bisa menimbulkan trauma, lho! Setiap kejadian tidak selalu sama akibatnya. Makanya aku hanya bisa memeriksanya lagi jika dia sudah sadar."

Kemudian kedua suara itu semakin lama semakin hilang. Hanya langkah kaki yang terdengar menjauh. Disusul deru mesin mobil dinyalakan. Setelah mobil itu terdengar meninggalkan tempat, tidak terdengar lagi suara percakapan. Hanya derap langkah seseorang. Sakura menanti sosok pemilik derap langkah itu muncul di pintu geser. Namun suara langkah itu justru menjauh. Sepertinya dia pergi ke suatu ruangan yang lain.

Sakura mengamat-amati lagi sekeliling kamar tempat dia berbaring. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu rumah siapa itu. Ruangan itu jelas-jelas bukan rumah sakit. Dia masih ingat kejadian sebelum ini. Saat tasnya dijambret orang, saat dia berusaha mengejar orang itu, dan saat sebuah mobil van melaju kencang ke arahnya. Seperti mimpi buruk saja.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit menjalar di kepalanya. Sakura meringis menahan sakit.

"Kau sudah sadar, Nona?"

Suara seorang lelaki tinggi yang berdiri di pintu geser membuat Sakura terkejut. Spontan saja dia bangkit duduk. Dan saat itu rasa sakit di belakang kepalanya memuncak luar biasa. Sakura hampir mengerang.

"Berbaring saja. Jangan paksakan dirimu."

Lelaki itu membantu Sakura meletakkan kepala di bantal seperti semula. Dia kemudian keluar ruangan dengan langkah cepat, dan dengan kecepatan yang sama dia kembali sambil membawa segelas air hangat. Sekali lagi dia membantu Sakura, meneguk air itu hingga habis.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" dia bertanya. Wajahnya yang tirus nampak khawatir.

"Sudah lebih baik," kata Sakura.

Sepasang mata emeraldnya sekali lagi memandang berkeliling. Terakhir tatapannya mendarat pada wajah lelaki yang saat itu tengah menatapnya juga. Pria itu begitu asing bagi Sakura. Dia bisa dikatakan tampan. Wajah tirusnya cocok dengan warna perak rambutnya. Wajah itu nampak lelah—atau menyimpan suatu beban? Sakura tak yakin. Matanya sayu, hitam kelam seolah sinarnya telah lama padam. Gadis itu baru menyadari, di balik rambut depannya yang menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya, mata kirinya ternyata ditutup oleh kain hitam; seperti seorang bajak laut. Sakura jadi penasaran.

"Siapa kau? Di mana aku?"

"Nona ingat kejadian kemarin? Aku adalah pengemudi mobil itu, van yang menabrakmu," jawabnya datar. Tanpa menunggu keterkejutan hilang dari wajah Sakura, pria itu berkata lagi, "Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Ini rumahku. Kuputuskan untuk merawatmu di sini, karena rumah sakit letaknya sangat jauh. Dokter dari klinik terdekat baru saja pergi. Aku sudah hubungi dia agar kembali untuk memeriksamu."

Tepat pada saat itu terdengar deru mobil yang sebelumnya. Lelaki itu mengatakan si dokter sudah datang. Dia keluar kamar beberapa saat, kemudian kembali bersama seorang lelaki yang berjalan menyusul di belakangnya.

"Halo, Nona. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" sapa Dokter Yamato dengan ramah, sementara dia meletakkan koper kecil berisi peralatan kedokterannya di dekat tempat Sakura berbaring.

Sakura menjawab jujur, "Kepalaku sakit."

Dokter Yamato tak mengizinkannya bangkit. Sakura harus tetap berbaring. Dia mengambil senter kecil dari tasnya, kemudian mengamat-amati pupil mata Sakura dengan seksama. Setelah selesai, raut wajahnya menggambarkan sesuatu yang sulit ditebak oleh Sakura maupun Hatake Kakashi.

"Kau ingat kejadian kemarin? Apa yang terjadi sebelum kau membuka mata dan menemukan diri ada di sini?" tanya dokter berambut cokelat itu.

Sakura tanpa ragu-ragu menceritakan apa yang dialaminya seharian kemarin. Mulai dari penjambretan, sampai kejadian buruk yang terasa mengerikan sekali bila diingat lagi. Tiba-tiba sakit di kepalanya kembali menyiksanya. Sakura tidak bisa pura-pura tidak merasa sakit.

Dokter Yamato mengangguk-angguk pelan, seolah mengerti sesuatu. Dia bertanya, "Siapa namamu, Nona?"

"Ah, benar!" Kakashi berseru. "Aku tidak menemukan kartu identitasmu—tentu saja karena tadi kau bilang tasmu dijambret orang. Siapa namamu? Dari mana asalmu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura menatap kedua lelaki itu dengan pandangan bingung. Lama-kelamaan, matanya memandang liar. Gadis itu seperti orang yang hilang akal. Kemudian dia mengerang pelan, kedua tangannya menutup wajah. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak tahu… Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat…"

Dokter Yamato dan Hatake Kakashi saling bertukar pandang.

**oOo**

"_Dia mengalami hilang ingatan jangka panjang. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, gegar di kepalanya ada peluang menimbulkan sindrom traumatis, salah satunya terganggu fungsi otak dalam mengingat informasi. Untuk saat ini dia hanya dapat menangkap memori-memori dalam rentang waktu yang pendek, misalnya kejadian satu atau dua hari sebelum kecelakaan. Sementara sistem saraf di kepalanya belum mampu bekerja untuk memori yang telah tersimpan dalam kurun waktu yang lebih jauh. Sepertinya itu yang menyebabkan gadis itu tak bisa mengingat nama ataupun tempat di mana dia tinggal."_

Sakura menatap satu per satu butiran seputih kapas yang jatuh dari langit. Kata-kata Dokter Yamato yang dia curi dengar saat pria muda itu bicara dengan Kakashi di ruangan lain kemarin malam terus mengiang dalam benaknya.

Hilang ingatan jangka panjang. Begitukah? Apa yang sudah dilupakannya? Namanya? Identitasnya? Rumah tempat dia lahir dan dibesarkan? Teman-temannya? Orang tua…?

Angin dingin yang menyeruak masuk ke kamar dari celah pintu kaca geser menuju halaman membuatnya menggigil. Dirapatkannya lagi selimut yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya.

Di belakang punggungnya, pintu geser membuka. Hatake Kakashi muncul sambil membawa mangkuk yang beruap di atasnya. "_Ohayou gozaimasu!_ Sudah bangun rupanya, Sakura-san?" Dia melangkah masuk dan meletakkan mangkuk yang ternyata berisi bubur di dekat Sakura.

Di wajahnya yang masih sama nampak tak bersemangat itu melengkung sebuah senyuman. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura melihat lelaki itu tersenyum. Kali ini dia terlihat lebih tampan, meski kemisteriusan yang terkesan dari penutup mata kirinya belum lenyap.

"Maaf," ucapnya. "Aku seenaknya saja memanggilmu 'Sakura', karena kupikir itu nama yang cocok dengan warna rambutmu… Ah, maaf jika aku lancang."

"Tidak. Tidak apa," kata Sakura cepat-cepat. "Kakashi-san boleh memanggilku begitu, kalau kau mau. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menyebut diriku apa."

Hatake Kakashi tersenyum lagi. "Sakura. Memang nama itu sangat cocok untukmu."

Entah mengapa saat mendengar kalimatnya barusan, timbul perasaan menggelitik di hati Sakura. Wajahnya pelan-pelan terasa panas. Dingin menggigil yang tadi menyelimutinya bahkan lenyap tiba-tiba.

"Nah, sekarang makan ini dulu. Sejak kemarin kau belum makan, kecuali cairan infus yang semalam sudah dicabut Yamato."

Kakashi mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur itu. Aroma sedap yang menyebar bersama uap dari atas mangkuk merasuki indera penciuman Sakura. Perutnya tiba-tiba saja bergejolak. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan aroma bubur itu seolah menghipnotis dirinya, memancing air liur dan merangsang nafsu makannya. Kakashi menyendokkan sesuap, meniup-niup uapnya, dan mengangsurkannya ke depan wajah Sakura.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu, Sakura-san."

Sakura hampir tersedak air liur. Terkejut akan sikap lelaki di hadapannya itu. "_Ano,_ biar kulakukan sendiri saja…" ucapnya sedikit gugup.

Alih-alih, Kakashi semakin mendekatkan ujung sendok ke mulut Sakura. "Tidak boleh. Orang yang sakit harus mendapatkan perawatan sebaik mungkin." Matanya tegas menatap lurus pada mata emerald Sakura. Senyumnya mengembang lagi begitu Sakura akhirnya mau membuka mulut dan menerima suapan bubur pertamanya. Satu per satu sendokan ditelan Sakura dengan lahap dan tanpa bicara. Kakashi pun demikian. Lelaki itu seolah menikmati perannya dalam adegan ini.

"Kelihatannya kau benar-benar lapar, Sakura-san," kata Kakashi setelah menyuap sendokan terakhir. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman salah tingkah.

Saat gadis itu bermaksud membersihkan secuil bubur yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya, tangan Kakashi masih lebih cepat mengusapnya. Begitu lembut. Hingga membuat Sakura terpaku. Menyadari situasinya berubah canggung, Kakashi bangkit berdiri dan meminta diri ke dapur untuk mencuci mangkuk.

Salju di luar belum berhenti turun. Jalan setapak yang kemarin sudah dibersihkan Kakashi kini tertutupi lagi dengan selimut putih itu.

Kakashi mematikan keran. Mangkuk bubur tadi dikembalikannya ke dalam lemari perabotan. Duduk di salah satu bangku yang barusan ditarik dari meja makan, Kakashi mengusap wajah disusul helaan napas panjang.

"_Apa yang tadi kulakukan?"_ batinnya.

Tiba-tiba sosok gadis berambut merah muda di ambang pintu mengejutkannya. Kakashi terkesiap. Matanya setengah membelalak menatap Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kakashi-san?" gadis itu bertanya bingung.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya…" Dia segera beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa bahan masakan yang baru dikeluarkannya dari lemari pendingin. "Kau tidak apa-apa jalan-jalan ke sini? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Hm. Kepalaku tidak lagi seberat kemarin, walaupun masih agak pusing. Aku bosan berbaring terus di kamar, hanya menatap salju. Apa aku bisa bantu sesuatu?"

Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak yakin.

"Siapa tahu saja aku jago masak," Sakura nyengir.

Kakashi kemudian membiarkannya mengiris-iris kubis dan beberapa potong bawang bombay. Sakura kelihatan kaku. Sepertinya ucapan Sakura tadi hanya dugaan yang salah. Namun dengan sabar Kakashi mengajarinya. Pelan-pelan dia menyebutkan langkah-langkah membuat _kare_, bagaimana cara mengaduk yang benar agar bumbu dan bahan masakannya menyatu dengan rata tanpa menghancurkan rasa maupun bahan masakan itu. Mengajarkan bagaimana mengupas kulit udang dengan benar, membalurnya dengan tepung bumbu, dan menggorengnya dengan suhu api yang pas agar matang sempurna dan bisa disajikan sebagai _ebi furai_ untuk makan malam. Kemudian dia membocorkan cara memilih sayuran yang terbaik untuk salad dan bagaimana cara mencucinya tanpa kehilangan banyak vitamin.

"Wah… kau pandai sekali, Kakashi-san!" ucap Sakura bangga.

"Aku belajar banyak dari seseorang."

Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja, atau memang saat itu wajah Kakashi berubah sendu. Laki-laki itu memang kelihatannya menyimpan banyak misteri. Di balik itu semua, Sakura meyakini satu hal setiap kali melihat matanya; Hatake Kakashi sedang hidup dalam kenangan pahit.

"Kau tinggal sendirian, Kakashi-san?" tanya Sakura spontan, saat dia tengah asyik mengaduk kuah _kare _di panci besar. Saat menoleh, Kakashi mengiyakannya.

"Kau punya kekasih?"

Pisau yang digunakan Kakashi untuk mengiris-iris wortel tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai menimbulkan suara gaduh. Benda tajam itu baru saja mengiris jarinya. Darah yang dikeluarkannya cukup banyak, dan berceceran di lantai.

"Ya, Tuhan!"

Sakura jadi panik. Namun dengan sikap tenang Kakashi mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Sementara Kakashi membersihkan darah dari tangannya di wastafel, Sakura diminta mengambilkan kotak pertolongan pertama di kamar yang letaknya di ujung koridor. Kakashi bilang kotak itu disimpan di dalam lemari pakaian.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura saat membuka pintu lemari pakaian yang dimaksud Kakashi. Isi lemari itu dipenuhi oleh pakaian wanita. Terlalu aneh untuk rumah seorang pria yang mengaku tinggal seorang diri. Sakura sungguh bingung. Namun dia sadar tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu saat ini. Kakashi sedang membutuhkan pertolongan.

Dengan langkah setengah berlari, Sakura kembali ke dapur. Dengan sangat hati-hati dia membubuhkan obat antiseptik pada luka irisan di jari Kakashi yang ternyata cukup dalam dan panjang. Terkadang Sakura berhenti setiap kali melihat Kakashi mengernyit menahan sakit, namun lelaki itu memintanya untuk melanjutkan pengobatan dan mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Sakura lega setelah perban selesai dibebatkan di jari telunjuk Kakashi.

"Terima kasih," kata Kakashi. Dia beranjak dari bangku untuk mengembalikan kotak pertolongan pertama itu ke kamarnya.

Sakura mengikutinya di belakang. "Maafkan pertanyaan bodohku tadi," ucapnya penuh penyesalan. Sakura hanya bermaksud iseng menanyakan soal kekasih. Jika saja dia tahu pertanyaan itu berdampak buruk bagi Kakashi, tentu saja Sakura tidak akan bertanya itu atau memilih pertanyaan soal lain.

"Tidak, tidak. Jariku hanya sedang keselip. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaanmu. Soal pacar, aku tidak punya. Aku payah dalam urusan mencari pacar," Kakashi tertawa kecil.

Sakura tidak mengacuhkan itu. Saat melihat lemari pakaian itu lagi, rasa penasaran kembali menghantuinya.

"Kenapa ada begitu banyak pakaian wanita di sini?" Sakura tidak bisa menahan lidahnya untuk mencari tahu. "Milik siapa? Bukankah kau bilang kau tinggal sendirian?"

Kakashi seolah membeku di tempatnya. Dia kemudian menatap pakaian-pakaian yang digantung di dalam lemari, mengusapnya pelan, seolah rindu pada sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dari hidupnya.

"Aku memang tinggal sendirian… setelah Rin pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya," Kakashi menggumam.

Lelaki itu memalingkan mata pada pigura besar yang di gantung di salah satu sisi dinding di dalam kamar itu. Gambar seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat kemerahan tengah tersenyum menatapnya balik. Wajahnya begitu teduh, ceria, bahagia…

"Rin. Istriku. Semua pakaian ini miliknya."

Sakura membelalakkan mata. Pandangannya beralih pada Kakashi. Wajah lelaki itu kini nampak lebih kelam dari sebelumnya. Derita yang selama ini ditutup-tutupinya kini seolah mengudara lewat sinar matanya yang telah lama mati. Sakura akhirnya paham. Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintailah yang membuat Kakashi entah sudah berapa lama hidup dalam kenangan pahit. Entah tragedi apa yang telah merenggut nyawa sang istri. Yang jelas rasa sakit akibat kehilangan itu pasti belum bisa dihapuskan dari hatinya.

"Pilihlah salah satu yang kau suka," kata Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Malam ini kita akan ke kuil untuk _hatsumoude_."

"Tapi apa boleh aku mengenakan pakaian mendiang istrimu? Bukankah dia orang yang sangat berharga?"

Kakashi tak langsung menjawabnya. Matanya sekali lagi mendarat pada wajah cantik Rin di dalam bingkai kayu berukir indah itu. "Dia memang spesial," Kakashi menggumam. "Namun jika seseorang menggunakan barang-barang peninggalannya, itu tidak berarti apa-apa—_Ano_, maksudku, kau boleh saja mengenakan pakaian Rin. Tidak mungkin 'kan kau pakai bajuku?"

Sakura menanggapinya hanya dengan mengangkat bahu. Entah mengapa dia sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Kakashi sebelum lelaki itu meralatnya. Tapi kemudian dia berusaha mengabaikan perasaan aneh itu dan bergegas mengganti pakaian seperti permintaan Kakashi.

Sakura memilih atasan lengan panjang dengan leher tinggi berbahan wool dengan warna peach. Dia naksir baju itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Saat dipakai pun terlihat pas dan bagus. Bagian lehernya yang tinggi itu dia lipat—karena leher Sakura pendek—dan menyematkan bros merah berbentuk bunga mawar. Untuk bawahan, Sakura memilih rok berpotongan lurus sepanjang lutut yang berwarna coklat gelap. Agar tidak kedinginan, dia memutuskan untuk mengenakan stoking hitam untuk membungkus kaki-kakinya. Terakhir Sakura mengambil sebuah bando polos berwarna senada dengan bros mawar tadi, dan disisipkan di kepala untuk menyangga rambut depannya yang tanpa poni.

Sakura berdiri di depan cermin sebesar dirinya. Dia cukup puas dengan panampilannya kini.

"Rin-san, kuharap kau tidak keberatan kupinjam bajumu untuk semalam," gumam Sakura pada pigura di dinding. "_Arigatou,_" bisiknya sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

Saat bertemu dengan Kakashi di pintu depan, Sakura yakin lelaki itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tidak tahu ukurannya akan sebegitu persis," dia menggumam.

Sakura sekali lagi mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya aku beruntung," katanya sebelum naik ke mobil dan duduk di samping bangku pengemudi.

Langit malam itu lumayan cerah. Beruntung hujan salju sudah berhenti sejak satu jam yang lalu. Selama _hatsumoude_, Kuil Kiyomizu ramai dipenuhi orang yang hendak berdoa. Bahkan barisan orang dari depan kuil telah memanjang hingga ke gerbang depan kuil. Pemandangan seperti itu biasa terjadi, mengingat itu adalah malam pertama setelah pergantian tahun.

Kakashi dan Sakura bergegas masuk ke barisan sebelum antrian semakin panjang. Barisan bergerak cukup cepat, sehingga kurang lebih tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan kuil. Bersama-sama melempar koin ke dalam balok kayu yang telah disediakan, menggoyangkan tali beberapa kali untuk membunyikan lonceng yang dipasang di atasnya, dan mengatupkan tangan di depan dada sambil menundukkan wajah; mereka berdoa dengan khidmat.

Kakashi telah selesai dengan doanya dan bersiap menyingkir untuk memberi tempat pada orang yang menunggu giliran di belakangnya. Namun saat menoleh pada Sakura, gadis itu masih memejamkan mata dengan khusyuk. Wajahnya begitu damai, deru napasnya teratur dan sangat tenang. Mungkin masih banyak yang dimintakan Sakura pada Sang Pencipta, pikir Kakashi. Dia akhirnya pergi lebih dulu dan menunggu Sakura di undakan paling bawah.

Seorang pria berambut coklat melambaikan tangan pada Kakashi dari kejauhan. Dia menghampiri tempat Kakashi berdiri. "Hai, Kakashi! _Akemashite omedetou!_" ucap Dokter Yamato.

Kakashi membalas ucapannya sambil tersenyum.

"Mana gadis itu?" tanya Yamato tiba-tiba.

"Gadis?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh atau ikut-ikutan amnesia. Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah 'kan?"

Kakashi memutar mata. "Ya, ya. Sakura masih di—" Mata Kakashi membelalak saat tidak mendapati sosok gadis berambut merah muda di depan kuil.

"Sakura? Gadis itu sudah ingat namanya?"

"Aku yang memberinya nama itu, supaya lebih mudah memanggilnya," jawab Kakashi cepat-cepat, sementara matanya mencari-cari berkeliling. Saat menyadari wajah Yamato yang seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Kakashi menyahut, "Jangan salah paham!"

"Sekarang bantu aku mencari Sakura. Terakhir tadi, dia masih berdoa di sana."

Yamato setuju. Mereka berpencar ke sekitar kuil. Nampaknya akan mudah menemukan Sakura mengingat warna rambutnya yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Namun kenyataannya sudah hampir setengah jam mereka berkeliling, Sakura belum juga bisa ditemukan. Yamato hampir frustasi. Dia mengambil ponsel dari balik mantel untuk memberitahukan pada Kakashi agar mereka kembali berkumpul saja. Dia menyerah.

Namun sebelum melakukan itu, Yamato terlebih dahulu dikejutkan oleh suara wanita yang memanggil namanya dari balik punggung.

"Dokter Yamato?"

Saat Yamato berbalik, mata hitamnya yang besar membelalak mendapati sosok gadis yang dicari-carinya sejak tadi telah berdiri di hadapannya. Namun yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah pakaian yang dikenakan oleh gadis itu. Atasan rajut itu, Yamato sangat mengenalnya. Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun ke-26 yang dia berikan untuk kakaknya tersayang.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud lancang memakai pakaian Rin-san. _Gomen nasai!_" Sakura membungkuk rendah pada Yamato. Dia benar-benar menyesal, dan merasa sangat tidak enak.

Namun dengan bijaksana Yamato membebaskannya dari rasa bersalah. Dan saat itulah dari Yamato, Sakura mengetahui cerita menyedihkan yang menjadi kenangan pahit yang terus membayangi hidup Kakashi.

Satu tahun yang lalu, tepat di malam tahun baru, Kakashi dan Rin pulang dari kuil dengan mengendarai mobil. Nasib sial mengalami mereka. Dari arah depan datang sebuah mobil yang melaju keluar jalur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil Kakashi terlambat menghindar, sehingga tabrakan hebat tidak bisa dihindari. Mobil Kakashi terguling ke jurang, sementara mobil yang menabrak itu menghantam tebing di sisi lain jalan. Akibat kecelakaan tragis itu Kakashi mengalami koma hampir satu bulan. Itu karena benturan yang sangat keras di kepalanya saat kedua mobil saling menghantam. Karena itu pula dia harus kehilangan mata kiri. Yang lebih memilukan, Rin tewas di tempat. Tubuhnya terhimpit setelah mobil mereka terperosok ke dalam jurang. Rin, istri tercinta Kakashi, meninggal bersama calon bayi mereka yang sedang dikandungnya.

Sakura menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit, menahan pilu atas kisah menyedihkan yang baru didengarnya. Matanya menggenang cairan bening yang berusaha ditahan agar tidak tumpah ke pipi.

"Kakak, selamat tahun baru…" Yamato meletakkan bunga bakung kertas di atas pusara dengan nisan bertuliskan, _'Istri tercinta, putri terkasih, kakak tersayang, Hatake Rin. Bersama Hatake kecil yang begitu kami sayangi.'_

**oOo**

"Maaf," gumam Sakura saat dia bersama Kakashi menyantap sarapan keesokan harinya. Mangkuk berisi sup _zoni_ yang belum habis disantap dikembalikan ke atas meja. Sepasang sumpitnya diletakkan melintang di atasnya. Wajahnya kelihatan bimbang.

Melihatnya bersikap begitu, Kakashi pun berhenti menyuap.

"Aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya istrimu, dan calon anakmu, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian dia melanjutkan menyantap sarapan paginya. "Terima kasih. Kau tidak perlu sesedih itu. Kecelakaan itu sudah setahun berlalu. Rentang waktu yang cukup panjang untuk melupakannya."

"Melupakan? Kenapa kau bicara seolah itu bukan hal yang besar? Padahal aku tahu, jelas dari sinar matamu, kau begitu kehilangan. Iya 'kan?" Sakura menatap lurus mata kelam Kakashi. Tiba-tiba saja dia menyesal dengan ucapannya. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Manusia tidak harus menyiksa diri dengan rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Jangan jadikan luka sebagai sumber rasa sakit, tapi jadikan luka sebagai sumber kekuatan. Hidup dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu, sama saja seperti mati."

"Aku mencintai Rin—sangat mencintainya," Kakashi melanjutkan. "Dan aku sangat menantikan kehadiran bayi kami. Tapi setelah mereka pergi untuk selamanya, aku tidak bisa hanya terus-terusan menangisi mereka. Aku harus tetap melanjutkan hidup. Hidup demi mereka."

Sakura menatapnya lekat, tercenung.

Sebuah senyuman melengkung di bibir Kakashi. "Melupakan bukan berarti menghapus kenangan itu untuk selamanya." Tanpa diduga, dia mengusap lembut puncak kepala Sakura. "Sudahlah. Habiskan sarapanmu, Sakura-san."

Suara seseorang menyapa di pintu depan mengejutkan mereka. Kakashi beranjak dan keluar untuk menyambut tamunya. Begitu pintu dibuka, berdiri lelaki tua berpakaian pelayan yang menyapa ramah Kakashi. Seorang pemuda berdiri bosan di belakangnya. Wajahnya angkuh dan kelihatan tidak sabaran. Saat lelaki tua tadi berbicara bertele-tele, si pemuda menyisihkannya. Dia merebut perhatian Kakashi dengan menyerahkan selembar kertas bergambar potret wajah seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang dan bermata emerald, Sakura.

"Aku mencari gadis ini. Kau yang memasang iklan soal gadis ini 'kan? Aku akan menjemputnya pulang," kata pemuda itu. Jelas sekali keangkuhan dari nada bicaranya.

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi atas sikap kurang sopan pemuda itu. Pikirnya anak itu mungkin berasal dari kota besar. Namun berdasarkan pengalamannya berkenalan dengan anak-anak kota, seingatnya belum pernah ada yang tak tahu sopan santun seperti pemuda itu.

"Supaya lebih nyaman, kita bicara di dalam saja. Aku khawatir kalian kedinginan berdiri terus di sini." Kakashi kemudian membawa mereka ke ruang tamu. Dia bermaksud menyuguhkan minuman agar mereka lebih hangat, namun si pemuda menolak dengan cepat.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk bertamu. Aku datang untuk menjemput Sakura," ucapnya sinis.

"Sakura?" Kakashi menautkan alis.

"Ya. Haruno Sakura. Itu namanya, kalau kau belum tahu."

Ini lucu, pikir Kakashi. Gadis hilang ingatan yang selama tiga hari ini dipanggilnya dengan nama 'Sakura' rupanya benar-benar bernama 'Sakura'. Entah hanya suatu kebetulan atau apa, yang jelas ini sangat menarik.

Kakashi kemudian meminta pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri. Dan yang bersedia melakukan itu bukan orang yang diminta, melainkan pelayan tua yang nampak tak berdaya melawan tuan mudanya itu.

Pemuda angkuh berambut raven itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, seperti yang dikatakan si pelayan. Kakashi tahu sekali nama keluarganya. Uchiha adalah pemilik saham terbesar sebuah klub sepak bola di Tokyo. Pelayannya mengatakan bahwa gadis yang fotonya mereka temukan di selebaran–orang–hilang itu, gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura, adalah tunangan Sasuke.

"Dia lari dari rumah sejak empat hari yang lalu. Orang tuanya cemas. Aku harus segera membawanya pulang," kata Sasuke.

"Tunggu," Kakashi menyela. "Kau baca informasi dalam selebaran itu dengan benar 'kan? Sakura mengalami amnesia. Dia tidak ingat siapa dirinya, tidak ingat di mana dia tinggal. Dan itu artinya dia juga tidak ingat kau. Kuharap kau tidak terkejut dengan reaksinya saat melihatmu nanti."

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan orang bodoh," ucap Sasuke angkuh. "Jika Sakura mau bertahan hidup selama sekian hari dengan orang asing sepertimu, bukan tidak mungkin dia juga bersedia kembali pulang bersamaku, calon suaminya. Hanya butuh sedikit penjelasan untuk membuatnya mengerti siapa dirinya. Sederhana, bukan?"

Kakashi tersenyum. Namun sepertinya senyuman itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke tersinggung.

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sini, Uchiha-san. Aku akan memanggil Sakura."

Kakashi menemui Sakura yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring di dapur. Gadis itu kelihatan bingung. Kakashi merasa perlu menjelaskan sedikit soal iklan dirinya yang dibuat dalam selebaran dan dipasang di beberapa titik di pusat kota Kyoto. Itu demi memudahkan menemukan keluarga Sakura yang saat ini juga pasti sedang berusaha keras menemukannya. Sakura nampaknya mengerti. Namun Kakashi tidak memberitahukan siapa yang datang menjemputnya. Pikirnya, biar saja Si Angkuh itu yang bekerja. Toh tadi dia merasa paling pintar.

Sakura merasa sangat gugup. Dia tidak yakin siapa yang datang menjemputnya. Entah mengapa ada perasaan berat, seperti firasat buruk atau semacam itu.

Begitu sampai di ruang depan tempat Uchiha Sasuke dan pelayannya menunggu, Sakura terpaku di atas kakinya. Matanya menatap Kakashi ragu-ragu. "Siapa mereka?"

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Seperti niatnya sejak semula, biar pemuda sombong itu saja yang berkoar menjelaskannya. Namun tetap seperti sebelumnya, untuk urusan bicara panjang lebar selalu diambil alih oleh pelayannya yang setia. Benar-benar tuan muda yang menyusahkan, pikir Kakashi.

"Ayo pulang, Sakura. Kami mencemaskanmu." Sasuke bermaksud meraih tangan Sakura, namun cepat-cepat gadis itu mengibaskannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Nona, ini Tuan Sasuke," si pelayan berusaha membujuk, "calon su—"

"Sudahlah!" Sasuke menyahut bosan. Dia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan menuju pintu depan, tanpa menunggu pelayannya. "Dia pasti pulang, kalau memang dia ingin."

Kakashi tidak berusaha mencegahnya pergi. Uchiha Sasuke saat itu nampak benar-benar marah. Mungkin kesabarannya habis ditingkahi dingin oleh Sakura. Sikap gadis itu memang agak mengejutkan, jauh dari apa yang dibayangkan Kakashi. Menemukan seorang keluarga setelah sekian hari terasing dari kehidupannya sendiri, apalagi mengetahui identitas dirinya, seharusya membuat Sakura senang—paling tidak. Namun penolakan yang begitu tegas, bahkan mengklaim dirinya tidak mengenal sang calon suami—meski pelayan Uchiha Sasuke sudah menjelaskan pelan-pelan, adalah sesuatu yang sulit Kakashi percaya.

Sakura sendiri, setelah pertemuannya dengan Sasuke pagi tadi, menjadi bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Dia lebih banyak diam. Terkadang menanggapi pertanyaan Kakashi hanya dengan jawaban singkat. Seperti malam itu, Sakura duduk diam sendirian di beranda. Angin dingin yang berhembus tidak dihiraukannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kakashi ikut bergabung dengannya. Matanya mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, ke angkasa hitam yang dihiasi titik-titik cahaya berkelip.

"Hanya melihat bintang," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Apa yang menarik?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari mereka?"

Sakura melempar tatapan bosan pada Kakashi. Kelihatannya dia kesal ritual kesendiriannya diganggu. "Aku sedang berpikir," Sakura mulai bicara. "Betapa malangnya bintang-bintang itu. Mereka mengorbit pada lintasan edarnya. Berputar dari satu titik, dan berakhir pada titik yang sama. Kemudian mengulang lagi. Dan terus begitu. Membosankan sekali 'kan?"

"Bagiku tidak," kata Kakashi. "Itulah aturan alam semesta. Bintang harus tetap bererdar pada lintasannya. Jika dia keluar jalur, maka akan terjadi tabrakan dengan bintang lain. Jika itu terjadi, kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi bersinar di angkasa."

"Jika keluar jalur, dia akan bertabrakan dengan bintang lain. Jika itu terjadi, akan ada hujan meteor yang sangat indah. Begitu lebih baik," Sakura mengoreksi ucapan Kakashi.

Kakashi nampaknya mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu. "Kau menyukai hal-hal yang bertentangan, ya?" Dia bersidekap. "Kalau begitu kutanya satu hal." Matanya menatap lekat mata emerald Sakura. "Kenapa kau pura-pura hilang ingatan, Sakura?"

Sakura membeku di tempatnya. Satu pertanyaan menohok, dan itu sama sekali tidak diduganya.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan. Dia tersenyum kecut. "Aku ketahuan, ya?—Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar amnesia waktu diperiksa Dokter Yamato. Yah, meskipun besoknya aku sadar sudah ingat semuanya."

"Reaksimu waktu bertemu Sasuke," kata Kakashi. "Penolakanmu terlalu tidak wajar untuk orang yang kehilangan ingatan. Kenapa kau berpura-pura? Apakah Uchiha Sasuke itu penyebabnya?"

"Dia cuma salah satunya. Aku… aku kesal sekali padanya. Sasuke adalah temanku sejak kecil. Kami cuma teman berantem, karena tidak ada satu pun hal yang bisa membuat kami cocok. Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Orang tua kami menjodohkan kami, dan dia sama sekali tidak menolak!"

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Pandangannya kembali ke angkasa, tempat para bintang berkedip seolah menggodanya. "Yang membuatku ingin lari dari semua ini adalah _lintasan orbit_ itu. Hidupku sama halnya dengan mereka, terus-menerus mengorbit pada lintasan edar."

Sakura menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari bagaimana dia selalu patuh terhadap segala peraturan orang tuanya, bagaimana dia selalu berusaha menjadi seperti yang orang tuanya inginkan, dan dia melakukan itu seumur hidupnya tanpa mengeluh. Sampai pada perjodohan bodoh yang membuat kesabarannya habis.

"Kau jenuh dengan hidupmu yang mengekang, kemudian melarikan diri? Lalu setelah kau lakukan itu, apa yang kau dapatkan?"

Sakura hanya bergeming menatap Kakashi. Dia tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak ada. Ya 'kan?" Kakashi menatap gadis itu serius. "Masalah tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan melarikan diri dan pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Itu sama saja dengan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Membohongi orang tuamu. Membohongiku…"

Kakashi bangkit berdiri. "Kau harus berani menghadapi masalahmu, Sakura. Tidak peduli seberapa besar luka yang nanti akan kau terima. Ingat, luka itu ada untuk dijadikan sumber kekuatan, bukan sumber rasa sakit. Kau tidak boleh lari."

Sakura tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap punggung Kakashi hingga hilang di balik pintu.

**oOo**

Kakashi membuka mata dengan perasaan yang aneh. Agaknya ada yang salah dengan hari itu, atau hanya perasaannya saja. Namun diabaikannya perasaan itu. Dia beranjak ke kamar mandi, menyegarkan wajah dengan air yang mengalir dari wastafel, kemudian mengganti kausnya.

Kakashi pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Namun dia terkejut. Meja makan pagi itu telah penuh terisi banyak hidangan. _Ebi furai_, telur dadar gulung, sup kacang merah, nasi yang masih mengepul di dalam mengkuk, lengkap dengan sepasang sumpit yang diletakkan di sampingnya.

Sakura kah yang menghidangkan semua makanan sepagi ini?

Kakashi mencoba menemui gadis itu di kamarnya. Pintunya tertutup rapat. Dua kali Kakashi mengetuk, namun dia tidak mendapat jawaban. Dipanggil pun tetap tidak ada suara dari dalam. Kakashi mulai resah. Dicobanya menggeser pintu kamar itu, ternyata tidak dikunci.

Tidak ada Sakura di dalam. Kasur lipatnya tersimpan rapi di lemari. Pakaiannya sudah tidak ada. Terakhir Kakashi menemukan secarik kertas terlipat rapi di atas meja tulis di sudut ruangan. Tulisan tangan yang indah berbunyi, 'Untuk Kakashi.'

_Aku minta maaf karena telah membohongimu selama tiga hari ini. Aku menyesal. Aku tidak bermaksud menipumu dengan pura-pura hilang ingatan. Aku hanya sedang bingung, tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Aku sungguh tidak tahan lagi. Aku muak dengan hidupku. Jika saja ingatanku betul-betul hilang… Tapi kata-katamu tadi malam benar. Meskipun seluruh ingatanku tentang hidupku ini terhapus, aku tetap tidak akan mendapat apa-apa. Aku hanya akan memulainya dari nol, dan mengulanginya. Itu akan lebih menyakitkan._

_Kau benar, Kakashi-san. Aku tidak boleh lari. Aku harus menghadapi masalahku, aku harus bisa menyelesaikannya, tidak peduli seberapa besar luka yang akan kuterima._

_Terima kasih, Kakashi-san. Aku bersyukur bisa dipertemukan denganmu. Kau mengajariku banyak hal—hal yang bahkan belum pernah kulakukan sebelumnya; memasak! Seumur hidup aku selalu dilayani, hingga tidak tahu-menahu soal memasak. Tapi kau membuatku bisa membuat hidangan, walau hanya hidangan di pagi hari. Dimakan ya! Kau juga mengajariku hal yang paling penting, yaitu mengenal diriku sendiri. Kini aku tahu apa yang aku butuhkan, dan apa yang harus kulakukan._

_Terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu harus berapa kali mengucapkannya padamu. Aku benar-benar senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Kakashi-san. Dan aku menikmati hari-hari bersamamu… Selamat tinggal._

_Haruno Sakura._

Kakashi cepat-cepat mengambil mantelnya. Menyalakan mobil, dan langsung melesat menuju Stasiun Kyoto. Sesampainya di sana, matanya mencari-cari ke seluruh penjuru stasiun. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mungkin saja masih ada di sana.

Sakura tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Masih ada hal yang perlu Kakashi lakukan sebelum gadis itu benar-benar pergi.

Terdengar bunyi bel disusul dengan pengumuman bahwa _shinkanzen_ yang akan berangkat menuju Tokyo telah datang. Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya pemberitahuan itu, ular besi raksasa super cepat yang dimaksud tiba. Kerumunan orang yang telah menunggu sejak lama di peron berangsur-angsur memasuki kereta dengan tertib. Di dalam barisan itu, Kakashi melihatnya, gadis yang rambut panjangnya berwarna merah muda.

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu menoleh. Matanya membelalak mendapati kehadiran Hatake Kakashi di sana. Dia keluar dari barisan dan menemui lelaki itu.

"Kakashi-san? Kenapa kau di sini?"

"_Ano…_" Kakashi tiba-tiba jadi kikuk, sementara napasnya yang tersengal-sengal belum hilang. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini." Dia menyerahkan tas karton pada Sakura. "Hadiah dari Rin."

Mata emerald Sakura membulat setelah mengintip isi tas karton itu; pakaian Rin yang dikenakannya saat ke kuil untuk _hatsumoude_ bersama Kakashi, lengkap dengan bros mawar dan bando merah. Sakura menatap Kakashi dan menggeleng keras.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Ini terlalu spesial."

"Tidak. Waktu itu aku bilang, jika seseorang menggunakan barang-barang peninggalan Rin, itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Itu tidak benar," kata Kakashi. "Sekarang kau memilikinya, itu karena kau adalah orang yang spesial. Sama seperti Rin."

Sakura lama menatap lekat mata sayu Kakashi. Dia kehabisan kata-kata. Pengumuman bahwa _shinkanzen _akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi menyadarkan Sakura.

Tanpa aba-aba dia memeluk erat Kakashi. Menikmati hangat tubuhnya. Setelah yakin, dia baru melepasnya, sebelum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi Kakashi.

"_Sayonara…_"

Sakura berbalik. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kakashi, masuk ke dalam kereta sebelum pintunya menutup. Kereta cepat itu pun bergerak meninggalkan stasiun.

Kakashi menatap potongan kayu pipih di tangannya. Sakura yang tadi menyisipkan benda itu ke dalam genggamannya saat dia memeluk Kakashi. Kakashi mengenali potongan kayu itu. Biasanya digunakan sebagai media untuk menulis ramalan yang dibeli di kuil. Orang-orang percaya; jika ramalan yang didapat bagus maka boleh dibawa pulang, namun jika sebaliknya maka potongan kayu itu harus digantung di ranting atau tempat yang sudah disediakan di kuil. Sakura mungkin membelinya setelah dia selesai berdoa malam itu.

Kakashi membaca tulisan ramalan di potongan kayu itu. _Shin no ai_. Cinta sejati.

**Tamat**

* * *

><p>hatsumoude: hari pertama kunjungan ke kuil setelah tahun baru<p>

akemashite omedetou: selamat tahun baru

.

.

Aya, maaf ya kalo fic ini ngga sesuai harapanmu. Yah, paling tidak, Saske ngga mengganggu di sini :D #plak

Tadinya mau publish fic ini pas tahun baru. Tapi ternyata karna satu dan lain hal, baru bisa kepublish sekarang *oke, cukup curhatnya*

Makasih udah baca ^^

salam,

**hanaruppi**


End file.
